It Is Well With My Soul
by Misty Day
Summary: 8mm Eight Millimeter fic. The sequel to Behold, My Heart in which Max California and his girlfriend face something they are not prepared for. Rated for sexual content. Please review if you enjoyed.
1. Max and the Terrible Day

I looked around the apartment with satisfaction before collapsing on the couch. The whole apartment was spotless. I had spent the day cleaning and was very tired. I was dressed in my ragged, old cleaning clothes and had my hair back in a ponytail. I sat down on the couch, dropping my cleaning rag next to me. I decided to take a nap before Max came home from work.

I took a peek at the clock. 9:00 PM. I opened my eyes wider and blinked. He was late. This wasn't like him. He always walked briskly from work to come home and hold me in his arms. I sat up and leaned my head back, letting out a sigh. I was worried.

I told myself that worrying would do no good and that I should rest, being much more tired lately then usual. I ran my mind back to remind myself why.

Three weeks after I met Max he asked me to move in with him. I heartily agreed, but it took a while for me to get a day off to move my stuff, not to mention renting a truck to haul it all in. Finally, when it got to be my day off, I got a phone call that informed me I was going to be laid off. This news made me very angry, but sad at the same time. I needed a job. I was going to help Max pay the rent, of course, when I moved in with him. Now I had no way of doing so. But, I figured I could use the time move, and did so slowly. I borrowed Jenna's car to take my things to the apartment. It took a few days.

After I moved my things, Max and I had to move all of his things around before I could put my things away. But the apartment was by no means cramped after we got everything in it's place because neither of us really owned much. We did however get rid of his couch and replaced it with mine. His couch was old and threadbare while mine was comfortable enough to nap on.

A knock at the door caused me to spring awake. I had fallen asleep while remembering the tiring moving process. I sleepily got up and opened the door. It was Max. He looked pale and sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling him inside.

He collapsed in my arms and hugged me a long time before talking, "This has been, without a doubt, the most horrible day of my life."

I led him to the couch and we sat down together. He took his shirt off and leaned onto my breasts, closed his eyes. I ran my hand through his hair, which was a mess, and spoke to him calmly. "It's okay now, you're here with me. Tell me what happened today."

"Well," he sighed sleepily. "I'm sure you know about the first thing that happened: waking up late. I forgot my wallet, so I didn't have money to ride the bus to get there quicker. So I was really late to work, I got hit on by more guys than usual, and the guys from the band came there and said they wanted to talk to me after I got off of work. I went over there after work, which is a long walk, and tried to call you, but the phone had been cut off. They ended up telling me that they didn't want me in the band anymore. So I gave them all a piece of my mind and stormed out. I realized I left my keys at work and by the time I walked back there the place had already closed. Then I had to walk back home. It's been absolutely awful."

I kissed the top of his head and hugged him closer, assuring that tomorrow would be better. Then he told me he knew it would be better because he didn't have to work. I smiled and rubbed his arm slowly to relax him. He let out a small moan.

"How do you always know what will make me feel better?" He said dreamily, looking up into my eyes and smiling weakly.

"Because I love you," I said, drawing him into a deep kiss. His hands began to wander my body. He tilted me backward and began to lower himself down on top of me. After a few minutes he broke the embrace and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm just too tired for this tonight."

"Don't worry," I smiled wickedly. "You don't have to do anything. After all, a hard-working young man like yourself deserves a break when he's tired. Just sit up and lean back, I've got a surprise for you. And if you think I help you feel better, just wait and see what I've got planned next."


	2. Late Night Dance

He looked at me wearily with a hint of surprise. I was tired, too, but I knew that after a hard day what I was going to do to him would help him forget all of the days events. I missed him badly that day. So badly that I cranked up my Hard Spank CD up loud and listened to his bass playing talent. I loved to hear him make music. But not as much as I enjoyed pleasuring him.

I moved and he sat up and leaned back, just as I'd asked him to. I knelt down on my knees in front of him and began to unzip his pleather pants, my favorite pair, the tightest he owned. He might have been exhausted, but it didn't take him long to realize what I was going to do to him. He looked down at me and said,

"You've never done this to me before."

"I know," I said, pulling his pants off. "Surprised, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," he replied, leaning his head back once more. "If you're as good at that as you are at sex, then I am going to have to do something to you later to return the favor."

"Oh? And what is that, might I ask?" I said looking up at him, his body now completely bare. His endowment never ceased to amaze me.

"It's a surprise, and you know I don't tell you what your surprises are before I give them to you," he said, smiling back at me with equal wickedness. I bit my lip with anticipation. I couldn't wait to find out what my surprise was, but I knew he wouldn't give in and I let it go. For now.

"Now, lean back and close your eyes, Max. And let me know right before you come, because I love you, but I'm not going to swallow your come."

He looked back down at me and said, "Why not?"

"Have you ever tasted come?"

He said no, then that he understood, and then that he meant no offense, just that he was curious. He told me he would give me a few seconds warning. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. When I made sure he was completely comfortable and relaxed, I began to work. I started by kissing the tip, then taking it into my mouth. I moved down his shaft, taking in into my mouth slowly, inch by inch. When I had gotten it a few inches in, I relaxed my throat and concentrated on not gagging. This was difficult because he was already throbbing. Hard.

When I had at last reached the base, he let out a soft moan. I began to work my tongue against it as I came back up slowly, taking my time to ensure his pleasure. He moaned with every brush of my tongue. I guess that my tongue ring must have heightened the feeling more than he had been used to. I continued to do this, slowly, until I heard him whimper, "Faster." I help myself steady by grabbing his hips, enabling me to pull my head down faster. His breathing got faster and harder and I could tell that he was about to come. He reached out his arms and grabbed me up, pulling me onto the couch and laying me down savagely. He practically ripped my shirt off and grabbed at my body hungrily. He pushed off my pants and plunged into me harder than ever before. He gave it to me just the way I liked it: rough, but not violently rough. Then, like a tidal wave, a powerful feeling washed over him, consuming him with ecstasy as he came. He kissed me for another moment or so and then laid his head on my breasts and told me that he loved me. I would've answered back, but he was asleep as soon as the words left this lips.


	3. Heat Of Passion

The next morning I was awakened by a phone call. I scurried off the couch and grabbed it. I hoped the ringing hadn't woke Max up. He needed to sleep in this morning.

"Hello?" I said quietly so as not to disturb my sleeping lover.

It was my old boss. He told me that he needed me to come back to work. I told him I would, but that he would have to give me a raise. After a minute or two of debate, he agreed, said to report in in a week, and hung up in a huff. I placed the phone back on the hook and smiled. I had been too busy cleaning to look for a new job and I had been planning on using this day as a job-hunting day. But now I could stay home all day with my baby.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind like a flash of lightning. We hadn't used protection last night. I became terribly afraid. What if I were to get pregnant? Max and I had not even discussed children and were far from ready to make any kind of decision about such things. We weren't ready in every way. We hadn't the means, the housing, the time, and more especially, the mentality. We weren't even married!

I stopped myself. I tried to calculate the numbers in my head. I remembered the last day of my monthly cycle, and I tried to figure out what day I was going to ovulate. This was important to try and figure to see if I was going to get pregnant or not. I was never good at math, so I found some paper and a pen and counted the days. Fourteen days after my last period that night. I laid my head down and breathed heavily. If only we hadn't got so caught up in the moment. It was as much his fault as mine. Fault. I shouldn't use such words. It was not fault, simply error.

Maybe I could try to get one of those morning after pills from my doctor. I found his phone number and called right away. The receptionist informed me that he was on vacation and the appointments for his replacement were booked until next week. I called a pharmacy which was even less help. They told me I needed a prescription. I had no one else to call.

Jenna. I called Jenna to ask if she had any, to which she responded, "No."

I crumbled up the piece of paper with my figures on it and threw it away. I thought I could take a shower to try and clear my mind. The water in the shower felt great. Nothing relaxes me better than a nice, hot shower. I tried to forget all about my worries and focus on the moment. But, as I had an awful habit of doing, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold in my feelings for very long. So until then I was going to finish my shower, blow dry my hair, and cuddle close to Max until he woke up. So I finished my shower, blew dry my hair, and walked out to the couch where I found Max lying on his back, awake. He looked up at me and grinned sleepily.

"Good morning, angel," he little more than whispered.

"Morning," I walked over and stood next to him, smiling down at him.

He reached up and touched my naked thigh, making gentle strokes with his loving hands. "Come lay with me for a while."

He lifted the blanket draped over his naked body and I slid in to the safety of his love. I could already feel his erection pressed up against back. It reminded me of last night and I tried to push the thought out of my mind. The passion we shared last night was little more than what could be the beginning of a horror story for Max and I. Sensing how troubled my mind was, he placed his head on my shoulder and spoke to me with such compassion, "Baby, what's wrong?"

I wanted to cry. All of my emotions came crashing down around me and no matter how I tried, I could not hold them in. "Max," I sobbed. "I was thinking about last night and I realized that we didn't use protection, and now I'm scarred that I might become pregnant."

He turned me over to look at me. I was too upset to look him in the eye. He grabbed me and help me close, letting me cry for a while. After a few minutes, he spoke to me, asking, "Why do you think that you might be pregnant?"

"Well," I said in between sobs, "Last night we didn't use a condom and I figured out my cycle and it's possible that I could be pregnant."

There was a long pause before he spoke to me again. I thought that maybe he was mad at me. I then began to think that telling him wasn't the right thing to do. He would leave me for sure. I was overreacting again. He held me close and I spoke again.

"I called my doctor to get some morning after pills, then a pharmacy, and even Jenna. I can't seem to get hold of one. I know we are not ready for this yet, and I've tried all that I can think of to prevent it for now. But if I do become pregnant, I will not murder my child, that is out of the question."

There was another long pause. "I would never ask you to have an abortion," Max said softly. "If you are pregnant, I will take care of you."

His words both warmed and broke my heart. He would take care of me. I knew that he meant that he would take care of my child also. No, not my child; _our_ child. I loved Max so much at that moment and I knew he wouldn't leave me, no matter what.

"And by the way, we sell morning after pills at work," Max said, interrupting my daydream. I sat straight up and asked him to repeat himself, making sure I'd heard him right.

"We sell them at work," he said not sounding quite so tired anymore. "You have to ask for them specifically, and then again I might have to go with you. Since they are prescription medication, they aren't considered 'legal.' So, if you'll let me get dressed and take a shower, I'll go with you."

"Okay," I said, letting him get up and walk out of the room. "Max?" I called after him, getting up to tell him something face-to-face. I spoke with all my heart: "Thank you."

"I love you," He said drawing me into a deep embrace. "And even if you do get pregnant, that will not change. Sure, it will have happened a little prematurely than we would like for it to happen, but we will get through this together." He drew me into a long, deep kiss, more tender than he had ever kissed me. Midway, I began to cry. I was so lucky to have such a good boyfriend. He held me close for quite sometime before walking away. I walked to our bedroom to get dressed.


	4. Getting Ready

Max took a quick shower and stood before the misty bathroom mirror. I watched him just as I had finished dressing. He was naked as the day he was born, standing there to drip dry as he prepared to shave. I myself had just finished dressing. I wanted to look really nice for Max today, so I wore my black pleather skirt, the one I was wearing on the day that we acted promiscuously on the bus. Thinking of that day made me smile and blush to myself. That was the second day we had ever spent together. Since it was late autumn, I wore my black stockings and knee high boots to keep out the cold.

I decided to change my eyebrow ring because I had just been wearing the piercing stud. Now that it had been a few weeks, I took it out and replaced it with one of Max's 18-gauge rings. It looked cute, I thought. I wore one of my black lacey shirts that was nearly sheer and had mesh sleeves. I twisted my hair up in a cute bun, then pulled strands loose and curled them. I thought I looked pretty good. But something else needed to be done. I thought to myself for a moment before deciding to wear some make-up. Max had never seen me with make-up on and thought that he might enjoy the change.

I sharpened my eyeliner pencil, then held it near a lighter for a second before applying it. Then I put on some mascara and some dark eye shadow. I looked at myself with satisfaction. Around that time I heard Max stepping out of the shower. I made sure everything was fixed just right, and walked to the bathroom. That's when I saw him, spreading on some clear shaving gel, about to shave. I walked up quietly and snatched the razor from his hand. He looked at me with great surprise and proceeded to undress me with his eyes.

"You look . . . . . beautiful," he spoke jaggedly.

"Why, thank you," I replied, sitting myself down on the sink in front of him. I spread my legs and pulled him closer to me, bringing him in for a kiss. When we parted, he laughed and wiped the shaving gel off of my face with a washcloth. I looked down to find him already very much erect.

"That didn't take long," I blushed, bring the razor up to his face.

"With you it never does," he replied, blushing through the clear gel. He looked into my eyes as I began the task of shaving his face

I took great care shaving him, making sure to keep the hair line next to his ears even. I slowly pulled the razor around his chin, under his nose, and down both sides of his jaw. When I was finished, I washed his face with a wet cloth and dried it with a towel. I washed the razor and sat it back in the medicine cabinet. He felt all around his face and smiled.

"You didn't even cut me! I always cut myself. And you got all the hair. Great job," he said, bringing me in for another kiss.

"I'm not done just yet," I spoke, grabbing a bottle of hair glue. "I'm going to fix your hair also."

I squirted the sticky gel into my hand and rubbed it together with my other hand. I slowly massaged the top of his scalp with my fingers. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. He loved to have his hair played with. I kissed him, knowing he was enjoying my little pleasure session. After a long time, I pulled the hair up through my fingers into his usual spikes. I made sure that it looked perfect before I stopped.

"Look," I said, coming down from the sink and letting him look in the mirror. "Does it look okay?"

"Yes, it does. It looks great," he smiled. "I guess I'll get dressed now. Any requests for a way to look nice for you? It seems you are trying hard for me."

"Surprise me," I said sexily.

He walked into our bedroom and closed the door. I heard him looking through his closet, finding something, putting it back, getting something else and then putting it on. He came out looking hotter than I'd ever saw him look before, He was dressed in his solid black pleather pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and his shiny black boots. I was in awe. I was nearly speechless.

"You . . . . certainly surprised me," I stammered. I couldn't believe how hot he looked. As he stepped closer I noticed that he was also wearing a thin layer of eyeliner. Max was the only guy I ever knew who looked hot when he wore make-up. He walked up to me and I was stunned. I just couldn't get over how good he looked. He was drenched in my favorite cologne.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking toward me.

"Um, yeah, yes I am. Ready to go," I kept tripping over my words.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No, but there is one thing we need to do before we go," I said taking him by the hands.

"What's that?" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

I pulled his head down next to me mouth and whispered an obscenity followed by the word, "me," and then I licked his ear seductively.

He grabbed my hips and kissed me wildly and passionately, plunging his tongue deeply into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue for a moment before he withdrew it and returned the favor to me. I leaned down and bit his neck hard and he moaned loudly. I loved making him do that. He spun me around and wandered my body with his hands.

"Take off your clothes," he whispered to me between kisses administered to my neck.

"I have a better idea," I said. I bent over a bit and grabbed the back of the couch, spreading my legs and then looking back at him. It didn't take him long at all to realize what I wanted to do. He began unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, then stopped, pulled a condom out of his pocket, and put it on. He bent over me, leaning his stomach over my back and lifting my skirt.

"Why did you have a condom in your pocket, Max?" I asked

"Because with you, I never know when I might need one," he replied with a sweet smile.

He started out like he normally did, with a slow, steady push inside. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out slowly. But he picked up the pace much faster than usual. He began to thrust hard in me, already beginning to send me over the edge. He grabbed my breasts to help keep his balance. He began moaning intensely as I came after only a few minutes, my wetness sending him fast to his breaking point. He was thrilled with the results he was getting. I felt him beginning to sweat, as he always did when he was about to come. He gave a few quick thrusts just before he came, quick and hard, which I enjoyed thoroughly, even after my orgasm.

He didn't pull out just after he came this time, instead he leaned over further and held my body in his arms for a minute or two. He held me tight and soon our breathing returned to normal. It was very apparent that we had both very much enjoyed all the effort the other put into looking nice. Even though we were just going to his place of employment, we still thought enough of one another to look nice. Max pulled out and threw the condom away in a nearby trash can and walked back over to me, still standing next to the couch adjusting my skirt. He held me tight and said, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I am," I answered, but we still held each other for a long time. After what seemed an eternity, we left the apartment and headed for Adult Bookstore.


	5. Reminiscing

We rode the bus to Adult Bookstore in complete silence. I held his hand and leaned on his arm the whole way there. I was worried still about becoming pregnant even though I was about to take a pill that prevented it. I had heard from someone that they didn't always work. My troubled heart began to beat with fear. Max seemed to sense my fear once more and put his arm around me. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you."

I felt like crying. A single tear of joy escaped my eye and dropped onto Max's shirt. I had not been a saint my whole life and had done nothing to deserve such a wonderful, caring, understanding boyfriend. I thought of how fortunate I was to be alive and well, but most of all, that I had Max California to take care me. It was then that I realized that he really must be the one for me. _The_ one. That once-in-a-lifetime one. I searched my heart and felt no different afterward. This was right. Even if the pill didn't work and Max and I bore a child, it would still be right. Who would have ever thought that meeting a bassist at a rock concert would lead to the most intense kind of love that one could ever feel?

We arrived what felt like very quickly at Adult Bookstore. Max and I went inside, I for the first time. It was a strange place, very dark and smoky. I had never seen so much pornography in my life. Max went up to the guy behind the counter and asked to buy the pill. He lead us to a small storage room, retrieved the pill from a box, and handed it to Max who paid for it. It was a lot of money for just one pill, but it would be cheaper to pay for a pill that a child. Max took me into to another small room and presented me with a cup of water and the pill. I looked at it for a second before swallowing it. I finished my cup of water and thanked him for his effort. All we could do now is wait to see if it worked.


	6. One Week Later

I had started my old job and it seemed that things were getting back to normal. Max and I worked about the same schedule and got to see each other for a few hours in the morning and a few hours at night. I would like to see him more, but I needed to work to help him pay for everything. The only problem was that we were still very much concerned with my pregnancy. Not knowing was killing us, and it was too early for a home pregnancy test. We barely ate and I knew that I was having great difficulty sleeping. Max woke often with bad dreams.

I came home very tired one night. I walked in the apartment, sat my things down on the kitchen table and nearly collapsed on the couch. I felt like I was going to pass out from pure exhaustion. I thought Max was in the bathroom or something when I first got there because he didn't greet me as usual. I heard nothing in the house. I opened my eyes and called his name. No answer.

A flashing light caught my eye and I looked to the answering machine. Max had left me a message saying that the guys from the band came by work again and they begged him to come by and talk with them after work. He was calling from work and must have remembered the guy's phone was out. I guess he left a message so I wouldn't worry this time. So I laid there for a few more minutes and then decided to get up and make a snack for Max and myself to help pass the time until he arrived home.

I looked in the fridge to see that their was a package or slice-and-bake cookies. Our favorite snack was slice-and-bake chocolate chip cookies with cool-whip on top and a big glass of cold milk. I heated up the oven and thought about what the guys would want with Max as I sliced the cookies. I was too tired to think logically, and thought it best not to think about it. I might jump the gun again and let my emotions get all worked up. I concentrated on baking. The smell of the cookies baking made my mouth water.

When they were just about done, I heard a knock at the door. It was Max. He forgot his keys at work again.

"Did you have another bad day?" I asked as he came inside.

"No," he answered, sitting down at the little kitchen table wearily. "The guys asked me to come over because they wanted me back in the band. They said they had managed to get a small contract to tour all over California and the surrounding states. They told me that we would be on the road for at least a year. I told them that that would be cool, only that didn't erase the harsh words they spoke before. They gave all kinds of fake apologies and then kept encouraging me to come back, telling me I was the greatest bassist ever and that kind of thing. I still told them no. Then they got mad and said they hated me. Boy, how fast loyalty shifts with those guys. They told me they had another bassist ready to take my place.," he paused. "You see, the reason I didn't want to tour with them is much deeper than that in reality. I have you to think of now. I knew they wouldn't understand that I had to take care of you, especially if you become pregnant, but I told them that anyway. They couldn't believe that I'd turned into such a 'pussy' as they put it. But I have something they'll never have. You. And the best way to show you my love is to treat you the best way I know how, and that is to put you first. Those guys don't mean anything to me but a possible way to get started in the music industry, and putting up with them just isn't worth it to me. You mean far more than they ever will. I choose you, because I love you. And if you are pregnant, I am here for you, no matter what."

I was stunned. Max turned down touring with Hard Spank . . . . for me.

"But Max, are you sure you won't regret it?" I asked.

"Never," he answered. "The only thing I would ever regret is if I lost you."

I paused before speaking my next words. "Max, I started my period this morning."

"So you're not-"

"No."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a genuinely happy smile.

"Still don't regret it?" I asked.

"Nope. And I never will." He said with absolute confidence.

At that moment, the oven timer beeped and I got the cookies out of the oven. I sat them to the side to cool a bit before eating them.

"I've had this storm in my heart for the past week. A violent storm of fear. I have been so scared of not knowing how this situation was going to turn out. And now my soul is at peace." I said.

Max got up and hugged me, and we were both so relieved that this situation was over. We could be happy again and not have the worries that shouldn't have to be ours for many years to come.

"What about you, Max? How do you feel?"

"I feel relaxed and at peace. It is well with my soul again."

"I'm hungry. Let's eat some cookies," I suggested. Neither of us knew how hungry we were until we started eating. We spread cool-whip on the cookies and ate them hungrily and gulped down the milk.

Stress had drawn hunger and sleep from us for a week and yet we talked and told stories for the rest of the night. We laughed and cuddled all night and when day broke, we fell asleep. This was the first night since we meet that we hadn't made love. We fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. We slept until the afternoon and I woke up knowing that our love could withstand any strain. And it was a wonderful feeling to know that it was well with our souls, and that beholding one another's hearts had been the start of a love that would last forever.


End file.
